Shattered Wings
by Rubystein
Summary: "Y John, aquel pobre niño se quedaba encerrado en su cuarto, cubierto entre mantas, condensando su angustia en la conveniente penumbra, rodeado por unas negras alas aterciopeladas contra el pecho de su Ángel, en un constante hilo de lágrimas y con el sufrimiento evidente en las azulinas ojeras." AU/Winglock.


Esto pasa cuando mi cerebro troll, después de varias canciones de _Judas Priest_ dice: "¡Juguemos a no estudiar y hagamos un fanfic!". Andaba también distrayéndome con un libro de cuentos, adaptando libremente en mi cabeza _"Más o menos custodio"_ y de ahí agarró vuelo la idea… ¡Eh! Es mi primer fic de Sherlock. Y aparte sin betear...

Dedicado a la Sofía, quien está por mi culpa metida en este fandom y también a mi Bro, **SiriusMkCanuto,** quien ya no sabe si arrepentirse al haber entrado al fandom y volverse igual de crack como todos nosotros o alegrarse de todo el material sensual del fandom mientras esperamos pacientemente por la siguiente temporada. Ya ves bro, soy un genio.

* * *

_Ángel, pon tus tristes alas sobre mi__  
__protégeme de este mundo de pecado__  
__para que podamos elevarnos una vez más_

_Oh, ángel. Podremos encontrar nuestro camino algún modo_

_Escapando de este mundo en el que estamos__  
__a un lugar donde empezar._

_Y sé que encontraremos__  
__un lugar mejor y paz mental__  
__solo dime que es todo lo que quieres para los dos__  
__ángel, no me pondrás en libertad._

_**—**__**Judas priest**_

* * *

_"Podré estar del lado de los ángeles pero no pienses, ni por un segundo, que soy uno de ellos."_

* * *

1.  
Según lo que su madre leyó alguna vez para él, cada hombre y cada mujer, pero sobre todo cada niño y cada niña podían tener su ángel de la guarda. Así era llamado una especie de guardián divino que muchas veces informaba de un apuro o apartaba del peligro a su custodio. Pero a media que los niños dejaban de serlo, cuando el egoísmo volvía sórdidos los corazones de hombres y mujeres iban perdiendo aquella pureza y sus respectivos custodios iban quedando en el camino igual de liados como olvidados.

De modo que cuando John le conoció tenía siete años y fue un luminoso jueves de camino del colegio a la casa. No reveló a nadie el encuentro con su guardián. Ni siquiera contó una sola palabra a Harry, su hermana. Aquella amistad secreta creció bajo total discreción –aparte de que nadie más parecía verlo. Y aunque el ángel no hablaba, miraba con unos ojos astutos y penetrantes; llenos de un divino brillo confidente, cambiantes como los cielos: en ocasiones nubosos, otros muy despejados. A veces, cuando John platicaba con él –la rutina escolar, sus ocurrencias, miedos e incluso cuando la conversación no era más que una mera trivialidad, el Ángel se limitaba a sonreír con los labios, meneando los bucles azabache de su cabeza al asentir reservadamente, atento a cada palabra de su protegido. A veces, y solo a veces como mero gesto de complicidad cuando le dejaba en las puertas del colegio, este le dedicaba un giño cómplice y entonces John se sentía considerablemente dichoso.

Jamás llegó a ver las alas de su guardián pero logró imaginar que tal vez las escondía detrás del oscuro gabán.

* * *

2.  
En medio de una crisis familiar donde el problema inicial fue que la familia Watson se había arruinado económicamente, sumando también que Harry decidió salir del armario, los demás asuntos también decidieron explotar. _«Va en contra de la ley de dios ¡Te irás al infierno!»_ Pero eso no que importaba, la casa se había convertido ya en un manicomio. Durante ese tiempo John adelgazó debido a la ansiedad, sin ser totalmente inadvertido, porque entre sus padres siempre había disputas a toda hora del día. Lo siguiente fue que todo el mundo le decía al padre los tremendos cuernos que le estaban pintando. Y eso ya era humillante en solo pensarlo.

Más discusiones. Simplemente no se habían separado por la causa económica pero sus pleitos conyugales eran una verdad a voces, como que él también salía con otras mujeres o el que hasta ahora habían sobrellevado un poco la un poco la situación económica prendando la jarra y las cucharillas de plata, la porcelana y demás artilugios que fueron regalos de boda de la madre de John.

Había noches donde el señor Watson solo llegaba a la puerta de la casa a caerse estrepitosamente en su ebriedad y cualquier motivo era suficiente para golpear a su mujer. Y John, aquel pobre niño se quedaba encerrado en su cuarto, cubierto entre mantas, condensando su angustia en la conveniente penumbra, rodeado por unas negras alas aterciopeladas contra el pecho de su Ángel, en un constante hilo de lágrimas y con el sufrimiento evidente en las azulinas ojeras.

Harry decidió irse de casa. A él, a sus doce años recién cumplidos le quedó relegado el problema de enfrentarse solo con los conflictos domésticos, tensiones y rabias contenidas ahora casi exiguos pero latentes.

_«Un día me haré médico.» _Dijo John una noche mientras el Ángel le miraba curioso desde el borde de la cama. _«Son lo más parecido a los guardianes, como tú.» _Le abrazó y el Ángel se quedó de piedra, como con vergüenza. Al separarse notó que su mirada era diferente, no despejada como siempre, tenía quizá una mirada más humana, no de lástima si no de cariño pero llena de impotencia.

* * *

3.  
Apareció unos pocos días después. El ángel lo tomó a John por la mano y le hizo tomar asiento a su lado, en un rincón del colchón._ «Tenemos que hablar de algo importante» _John sintió entonces un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y luego un extraño calor en las mejillas. _«Ya no puedo ser tu ángel…». _Creyó no haber escuchado bien pero el Ángel volvió a repetir y como no recibió una respuesta se creyó obligado a agregar:_ "No puedo ser más tu Ángel de la Guarda."_

El _«¿Por qué?» _de John Hamish Watson sonó como un gemido._ «Seré la guarda de otra persona.» _John respiró hondo –no fuera a pensar que era un llorón, antes de inquirir:_ « ¿Otro niño?» «No. Un hombre, en realidad» _Y fue asaltado por una mansa desesperanza. Se hubiera sentido capaz de reclamarle las razones de su cambio. ¿Qué tendría de especial otro niño que él no tuviera? Hubiera podido, pero no. No podía competir contra un hombre. Para peor, los ojos de su Ángel lucían gloriosos, pues aquel matiz azul pálido estaba despejado y precioso, como la visión lejana de un cielo posterior a la llovizna. En cambio, los suyos como era de esperar se nublaron.

—_**Significa que me han ascendido**__._— Dijo el Ángel. —_**Ser el custodio de una persona como tal es mucha responsabilidad.**_

—_**Te felicito.**_ —Dijo John, y consiguió agregar apenas con su vocecita entrecortada: _«Pero, vendrás a visitarme, ¿verdad?»_

«No. Está prohibido», dijo el Ángel sin la menor tristeza. La siguiente pregunta de John fue apenas un balbuceo lloroso en la mitad de su triste resignación:_ «¿Y cómo es ese hombre?» _a lo que el otro respondió:_ «Tiene un alma bondadosa. Valiente, es muy valiente pero ya ha sufrido demasiado.»_

De pronto, al enfrentarlo, a John le pareció que la vista del Ángel estaba cargada con la misma ternura y efusión que puso en sus palabras. Con alas en la mirada. Sin poder soportarlo, dio la media vuelta para marcharse sollozando tras la puerta, dejando a sus espaldas a un ex guardián totalmente inmutable ante el sufrimiento del cándido corazón de su antes protegido.

* * *

4.  
Hoy a los treinta y nueve, con todo el peso de la vida sobre el hombro izquierdo debido a un disparo en acción, se liquidó de la aventura en Afganistán y fue necesario renunciar definitivamente al entorno hostil de medio oriente para regresar a Londres, de vuelta a la vida insípida de civil. Naturalmente la pensión del ejército no iba a ser suficiente para costearse un piso sencillo en la ciudad. Su futuro lo visualiza nebuloso, a veces cree que se va a ahogar en la desesperación y en las interminables pesadillas de la guerra. Despierta sintiéndose convicto en la soledad, siempre con un sudor helado cubriéndolo, incómodo por el dolor de su pierna y abrumado, como si de pronto le hubiesen caído en el rostro diez años, no con arrugas, ni ojeras o patas de gallo, si no con una tristeza instantánea y frustración atornillada en los huesos.

De alguna manera el pasearse bajo los castaños del parque le invade de un extraño sentimiento de bienestar, muy a pesar de que su cojera no es en realidad un gran problema para hacer una corta caminata. En el rumor de la mañana londinense alguien lo llama por su nombre pero John no atiende porque estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y también creyendo que nadie le nombra en realidad. _«¡John Watson!» _Vuelven a llamar y esta vez se gira para ver de quien se trata, quedando frente a un hombrecillo rubicundo, de rostro amable y circular al que dan marco un par de gafas circulares y amplias entradas del cabello; Se presenta ya de manos como Mike Stamford .

—**Fuimos juntos a Barts.** — Dice Mike con una sonrisita. John parece ubicar ese punto en su memoria mientras aun estrechan sus manos. _«Oí que estabas esquivando balas en el extranjero ¿Qué pasó?» _

_«Pues eso, una me pegó» _Responde John ironizando_. _Mike le propone ir a por unos cafés para seguir conversando un rato más a gusto en el parque, a lo que John acepta, sirviendo entre otras cosas para en realidad tomarse un poco más de confianza.

—_**Entonces, ¿sigues en Barts?  
**_  
—_**Bueno, ahora yo soy el que da clases. A jovenzuelos brillantes como nosotros… cómo los odio.— **_Rió y volvió a sorber de su café antes de preguntar._** — ¿Piensas quedarte por aquí hasta que te organices?**_

—_**No puedo vivir en Londres con una pensión del ejército**_…

—_**Puedes compartir piso, en todo caso.**_

—_**Vamos, ¿Quién querría compartir piso conmigo?**_— Le espetó. Mike soltó una risita mirándolo como a quien ha dicho una buena ocurrencia._ «¿Qué?» «Es que eres la segunda persona que me dice lo mismo hoy.»  
_

* * *

5.  
_«Un poco diferente a mis días» _Dice John,_ «¡No tienes idea!» _Responde Mike al abrir la puerta de la habitación. Lo primero que ve, es a un individuo trabajando con distintas sustancias en una caja de Petri. Un hombre alto en estatura, delgado, y que luce a primera vista estoico, sagaz y reposado, de una prestancia tan bien llevada que John considera que a su lado, parecía él mismo quizá opaco y desangelado en comparación. Sus orbes de azul pálido lo escudriñan de arriba para abajo pero no por eso parece de dejar de prestarle su atención a lo que sea en lo que esté trabajando.

—_**Mike ¿podrías prestarme tu móvil? Parece que el mío no tiene señal.**_

—_**¿Qué ocurre con el fijo? ¿No hay línea?**_ — Preguntó Mike, desconcertado._ «Prefiero mandar mensajes, gracias». _Inesperadamente y antes que el mismo Mike reaccionara, John saca su móvil, ofreciéndoselo amablemente al extraño. Acto que le es agradecido reservadamente. Mike se disculpa al olvidarse momentáneamente de no haberlos presentado, por puro distraído. _«Él es John Watson, un antiguo colega y viejo amigo mío.»_

El individuo asiente, más por reacción automática que por prestar atención. Aparentemente._ "Afganistán o Irak?» _pregunta mientras los lívidos dedos teclean un mensaje rápidamente, sin despegar la vista del móvil. _«Afganistán, en realidad ¿Cómo lo ha podido saber?»_ Inquiere, un poco menos que pasmado.

—_**¿Qué opina del violín? Sabe usted, toco el violín mientras pienso y a veces me quedo días enteros sin hablar. ¿Le molestaría? No creo que como compañeros de piso esto deba ser secreto.**__  
_  
John se siente desconcertado a la mera mención de las palabras "compañeros de piso". Mira en suspenso a Mike.

—_**¿Le has hablado de mí?**_ —Pregunta John sorprendido. _«No, ni una palabra.»  
_

—_**Pues yo no he mencionado nada sobre compartir piso…**_

—_**Pero yo sí. Esta mañana le comenté a Mike, que debo ser un hombre difícil para compartir piso**_—_. _El hombre se dispone a guardar los frascos y tarda casi nada en ataviarse su gabardina y anudar la bufanda azul sobre el cuello, lo que acentúa aún más la angulosidad de sus pómulos. _«¿Cómo has podido saber lo de Afganistán?»_ Pregunta John todavía extrañado.

—_**Hay un piso en el centro al que le he echado el ojo.**_ — Contesta, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta formulada segundos atrás. —_**Tengo prisa, nos vemos mañana a las siete de la tarde**_**.**

_«__¿Y ya con eso está? ¿Nos vamos a ver un piso y apenas nos acabamos de conocer?__» _Suspira John todavía inquieto. El hombre agrega con mucha calma todavía, dirigiéndose a la puerta. _«¿Cuál es el problema?»_

—_**No sé quién es usted, no se siquiera en donde hemos quedado…**_

Mike Stamford los mira desde su asiento, atendiendo el espectáculo que se viene al escuchar la interminable enumeración de deducciones acertadas sobre las que comienza a enumerar pelinegro con una habilidad preternatural. Ante todo, Mike sigue solamente al margen sin demostrar mucho asombro –por el contrario de John, que se mantiene quieto escuchando de pi a pa la retahíla de conjeturas que hace el desconocido sobre su persona.

_«Médico militar, pensionado, hermano alcohólico preocupado, cojera psicosomática… ». _Stamford los observa con un gesto amable y posiblemente riéndose cómplice para sí mismo.

—_**Es suficiente para empezar, ¿no cree?—**_ Finaliza. John tiene la mano izquierda temblando y una bola dura en la garganta, por lo que no se atreve en realidad a agregar nada. De pronto, cae en cuenta en el detalle específico que lo había estado perturbando desde el momento en el que entró en el cuarto: En aquella mirada transparente le pareció ver las alas negras que el sujeto no tenía en la espalda. Y entonces ya no es más un desconocido.

Antes de pasar por la puerta se gira, dedicándole un giño cómplice. _«El nombre es Sherlock Holmes y la dirección el 221B de Baker Street…»_

Entonces John Hamish Watson se vuelve a sentir dichoso, como desde hace mucho tiempo no lo había sido.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? Un review no estaría nada mal. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D


End file.
